Realization
by Endlessly She Said
Summary: Hermione's been having dreams involving a certain someone. At first she's denying any romantic feelings, but will she come to terms with her subconcious?


Title Realization  
Rating PG for **really** mild adult language (try one bad word that Americans wouldn't think of as bad...)  
Characters Hermione and Draco  
Pairings Hermione/Draco  
Setting Hermione's home and dreams  
Author I usually hate songfics, but I couldn't pass this up  
Song "8th World Wonder" by Kimberly Locke  
Summary Hermione's been having dreams involving a certain someone. At first she's denying any romantic feelings, but will she come to terms with her subconcious?  
  
I could feel myself running endlessly, my chest heaving against my worn robes. I fought to take sharp breaths, only to be reminded that I was doomed. My throat was raw from screaming spells and curses at my attackers, all of which they had countered. Now I resorted to dashing through thick brushes, my lungs aching, my joints stiff, my mind numb. And then I collapsed, the voices that had yelled at me for over an hour drifting away, my own voice unable to cry out from the agony that I felt. I drifted away into what seemed like my last slumber. As I crumbled into a lifeless essence, I felt a sharp pain, and then warmth. My senses awoke as the intoxicating scent of cold sweat was brought to my attention. I felt complied to utter a thank you, but was sharply cut off by my rescuer.  
"Keep quiet and don't move." That voice was rough yet still maintained a gentle outline. I kept still, my thoughts rendering to whom that heavenly song might belong to. It was all too familiar, as was the hair that distorted my vision and the build that covered my body. I couldn't for the life of me figure out who it was.  
That's when everything faded. The voices stopped, the scenery disappeared, and my strength regained, but I was still held firmly to the ground. My eyes fluttered open, the sleek figure of a man coming to my imagination. And I took to a gasp, the cry of surprise echoing through the dark room.  
His eyes were cold and hard, but softened as if he had morphed into a new person. I felt his lips cover mine, and oddly I did not resist. Every feeling was caught in my damaged throat as the man led me into a new world in which I felt that I belonged to. And that's when I drifted away with him into a soft oblivion.

----------

I carefully opened my tired eyes, the intense feeling of what had just happened coming to my thoughts. My heart was restlessly pounding, my body shivering with wonderment. What had happened? It felt all too real, and yet here I was, laying in my bed, sheets drooping off the side. My hands came to my lips, the tingling sensation never departing. They felt warm and I drew away from this thought. Who had my savior been? I finally realized it. "Draco Malfoy?"  
I wanted to scream in disgust and claw at any of me in which he had touched. I felt vile for letting my dreams take advantage of me. I shuddered at the thought of his gentle lips caressing mine. Why had I resorted to something so wrong, so disgusting, so evil? Were these my secret desires? Was I truly infatuated with my mortal enemy? "But he saved me." I spoke it aloud with hesitation, as if to render the fact that Draco Malfoy would never think of doing such a thing. Finally I reassured myself that it was all just nonsense and that the dreams meant nothing, only that he was getting to me as he always had. With that last thought, I pushed myself from the bed and rushed from my room.

----------

The strong scent of coffee filled my lungs with refreshing desire. I had taken up the habit of drinking such a beverage after last year when I began to stress over tedious things, and now it was a mandatory routine for me. Wake up, grab a cup, and drink unsightly amounts of coffee. And although this helped me to relax, my mind still wandered to my nightmare, as I preferred to address it.

Woke up early this morning, made my coffee like I always do.  
Then it hit me from nowhere, everything I feel about me and you.  
The way you kiss me crazy, baby you're so amazing.

My hand released my mug, the vivid visions of my night mindlessly buzzing throughout my tense head. I repeated to myself that it was a silly and horrible dream, that I did **not**, and I mean did **not**, feel that way about such a disgusting and vile creature. It was simple preposterous and should be forgotten.  
So that's what I decided to do. After picking up the dozens of shards that I had created, I slipped into the empty bathroom, producing a roaring bubble bath with scorching water. Beside the tub was one of Mum's cassette players, in which was a very soothing tape of nature. Pressing the "play" button, I slipped gingerly into the soapy environment. I could feel the bubbles scrubbing me and cleaning me of any nervous feelings I had towards my dream. My head slipped under the water in a carefree manner, my feet propped against the end of the monstrous bathtub. And that's where I listened to a rainstorm. I just loved the way the tape had captured the roaring thunder and the slapping of rain against the ground.

Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The water's rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.

Feelings of desire slapped me awake. I scrambled out of the tub, water and bubbles spilling over the sides. I hurriedly wrapped a crisp towel around myself and left the scene, music still calmly blaring, water dribbling over.  
Why was I being tortured with such feelings? The dream meant nothing, **nothing**. My heart was dashing from side to side in utter panic. It was a rather good deal that neither Mum nor Father were present, otherwise I would be reprimanded for the mess I was creating throughout the early hours of the day. And with cold and soaked hair, I returned to my room to put some clothes on.

----------

After getting into something less comfortable, I managed to find the Hogwarts yearbook from year five. A smile perched on my face as I flipped casually through the pages. Unlike the muggle designed yearbooks, the Hogwarts one could be witnessed as having action among the pictures. As I skimmed through the list of students, Fred and George caught my eye. They had been surprisingly published for that year despite the fact that they had left early. I giggled delicately as they made faces and pulled childish pranks on the other occupiers.  
I continued across the list, finding joy in the familiar faces. Ron was attempting to fix his hair while Harry was waving to me. I myself was attempting to hold them still, telling them to act their age. I smiled at myself, my oddly shaped teeth showing. And then I came to His picture. His hair was slicked back, a smug look on his face as he winked at me. I hurriedly slammed the book shut, getting many protests from its occupants.  
I could feel my heart racing, my head swooning into dark thoughts. Why couldn't I just let it all go? Did those stupid dreams actually carry a deeper meaning? I attempted to say no, but I couldn't even convince myself of what I thought that I thought was true.

I guess that I'm just falling deeper into something I've never known.  
But the way that I'm feeling, makes me realize that it can't be wrong.  
Your love's like a summer rain, washing my doubts away.

My body crawled once again into the bed, causing me to curl inside the soft blankets. I hadn't expected to fall asleep, but then again I hadn't expected to feel anything for Him.

----------

I was twirling in a gown that sparkled, red and gold twisting with my every turn. A look of pure giddiness condemned any hard feelings I had felt. The rain poured from the skies as I peeked up, and yet I still danced to the silence. My dress clung to me, but this only produced more joy. "Come join me!" My lips moved and I could feel the words lifting through my throat, but the voice that left my lips sounded different. I couldn't describe how, but I knew it was different.  
"I don't fancy catching pneumonia..." His voice would sound harsh to anyone else, but for some reason I could sense a tinge of humor in it.  
"Oh come, now! Are you saying that you don't enjoy the rain?" I stopped, my lips pouting in an effort to coax my lover, of which I succeeded. His tough figure lightened and he trudged over to me, soon wrapping his arms around my soaked waste.  
"You've really got to stop doing that." But he smiled and gave me a gentle kiss, causing me to flutter into Heaven.

Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The water's rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.  
  
----------

I'm not exactly sure how long I've been having these sort of dreams, but each time I feel myself getting closer to hating them. And right now I'm at the peak of loathing whatever has been happening to me. Yet, I feel more alive than ever. It's like these things are so wrong that they have to be right. "Utter nonsense..." That's what I have to keep telling myself. Seriously! Me, Hermione Granger, falling for Him? Absolutely disgusting! But was I really sure of that?

It's only been a week, but it's coming over me.  
It's making me believe that you're the one for me.

I decided to go and clean up the mess I had created before my parents returned home from work. Lazily, I trotted to the bathroom, the music still singing its sweet songs. Without any thoughts, I grabbed a towel and dabbed at the wet floor, the melodies from the tape entering my head. I thought that I could forget everything that'd been going on, but this only increased my desire to be with him.

Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The water's rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.

After I dried the floor and the edges of the tub, I allowed my hand to slip inside the murky water. I felt around for the plug and, upon finding it, pulled it harshly from its environment. From its release it dripped carelessly. A small washcloth covered it, drying up any of the tears that it dared to weep.

Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The water's rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.

Finishing the bathroom, I sighed and departed, only to detour into the kitchen. Finding nothing prepared for me by my parents, I peeked inside the fridge. There I spotted pancake batter and I snatched it, readying the pan and spatula. With a confused mind, I set out to make the best pancakes one had ever tasted.  
As I stood there making my food, every dream that had ever involved Him came to me. Bloody hell! Was I every going to get rid of this?

Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The water's rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.

Hastily, I finished the cooking and placed the large circles onto a clean plate. I chose my syrup from the selection and sat down, my body switching from desire to hatred. If only one of my parents could have been a Dream Interpreter.  
I silently and with slow motions ate my food, contemplating every detail that I had envisioned, until it came to me...

Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The water's rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.

...I was in love with _Draco Malfoy_.

**Fin**

Author's Note I actually like how this turned out. I don't think I've ever done a songfic before, but for a first time thing, and possibly a one time thing, it turned out great. :D I'm so happy! Snoopy dance! I hope you liked it, despite the songfic reputation of being crappy. Yay or nay? Tell me... Tell me! I had thought of doing this for such a long time with that song, but I never got around to doing it... And now it is done! BWWAHAHAHAHAHAH! Review... Review... You must review! Amber  
  



End file.
